


come out and haunt me (i know you want me)

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, I have no regrets, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This Is Incredibly Self-Indulgent, also i am very much fulfilling my own thigh&hand kink fantasies, andrew laughs one (1) time, andrew smiles one (1) time, andrew teasing, enjoy this utter mess of a fic y’all, im bad at tagging, lowercase intended, neil is horny, neil says drew because im soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “i want to finger you.”neil effectively chokes on his spit. he replies, voice high and interested, “oh.” all of the oxygen in his lungs is promptly released, or, more accurately, punched out with the force of his arousal. something in the middle of his stomach is hooking around his belly button and drawing it in.“yes or no?”
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 16
Kudos: 315





	come out and haunt me (i know you want me)

“neil.” it wasn’t a question. andrew didn’t say it like one. his tone was smooth and even, as per usual. if one didn’t know him, one might say he sounded bored. but because neil did know him, he knew that was untrue. something in andrew’s tone made neil perk up and turn away from the half-hearted fox paw doodles he’d been inking onto the margins of his history text book.

when neil turned to face andrew, he continued, “i want to try something.”

neil said, “okay?” it was a question. he said it like one. his lips quirked into some semblance of a smile or a smirk, maybe both or neither. whatever it was, it wasn’t his father’s. neil let it spread to his eyes.

andrew, unamused with whatever he found on neil’s face just then, continued again, “not now. this weekend, columbia.”

this time, neil didn’t sound curious when he said, “okay.” because he knew whatever andrew wanted to try was sex related, and he knew he’d probably enjoy it.

andrew turned back to his cigarette, so neil turned back to his fox paw doodles.

there was no mention of this “something” until friday night, when andrew made meaningful eye contact with neil over matt’s head after that night’s ‘disney movie marathon because neil had a horrible childhood and we’re trying to make up for it’, signaling silently that he wanted to leave with a pointed tap to his watch-less wrist. neil smiled at matt, interrupting his adoring spiel about dr. facilier’s villainy with a gentle and not unkind, “hey, we better head out if we want to make it to columbia before midnight.”

there was no reason for them to make it to columbia before midnight, other than the fact that neil usually became ~~endearingly~~ annoyingly sleepy around midnight.

matt smiled back, placing a friendly hand on neil’s shoulder as he said, “of course, man. drive safe, andrew. you two have fun this weekend. be safe!”

somewhere in between _drive_ and _fun_ , andrew had gotten up and made his way to matt, nicky and aaron’s door, propping it open with the tip of his boot. neil had joined him at the end of _weekend_ , which prompted matt to call _‘be safe!’_ as they passed the threshold. neil tossed, “we will.” over his shoulder for matt’s benefit, and followed andrew down the dorm hallway to the already open elevator. aaron, who had not been present this movie night for katelyn-related reasons, stood stiffly in the elevator with a bright hickey on his neck and kiss-swollen lips. not for the first time, neil thought of marking up andrew’s neck, and resolved to ask if he could later that night, or maybe the next day.

aaron made brief eye contact with neil and then his brother before he stepped off the elevator and silently made his way back to his shared dorm with matt and nicky.

neil faced andrew with a slow smile curling into his destroyed cheek. an overwhelming feeling arose in andrew’s chest that wasn’t unfamiliar, more breathtaking and annoying in the way he has started to associate with neil’s presence. neil smiled some more. andrew dug his index finger into neil’s undamaged, dimpled cheek. the elevator dinged open.

the drive to columbia was comfortably quiet in a way that was irreparably _theirs_. something akin to familiarity curled up behind neil’s ribcage. he thought he might like the feeling. andrew slid a calloused hand off the steering wheel and pressed two fingers into the muscle of neil’s thigh. neil pressed up into andrew’s fingers, habitually. it was like a reflex to lean into whatever touch andrew was willing to offer. neil smiled for what felt like the hundredth time. andrew lessened the pressure of his fingers, and instead splayed all five of them against neil’s thigh. his hand was warm. neil pressed up into this touch, too.

“bit eager, are we?” said andrew. neil quite liked the way he said that, all flat and not inflected the way one usually would a question. he quite liked how andrew talked in general. he said as much.

andrew’s eyes didn’t stray from the road but he bunched his fingers in neil’s sweatpants and tilted his head toward him. the gesture meant, elaborate.

neil tried his best.

“your voice is smooth and even. always. you don’t inflect, usually. it’s...”

“weird?” snarked andrew, hand going deathly still where it rested above neil’s knee.

“ _hot_.” neil finished. andrew’s fingers smoothed over neil’s knee and some of the tension in his shoulders dispersed. neil hadn’t realized he was tense until he wasn’t.

andrew said, “oh.” he didn’t sound surprised. he was.

“yeah.”

the rest of the ride was still and quiet, again, though not necessarily uncomfortably so. neil didn’t realize he’d been shaking his leg until andrew stilled it with his warm palm. neil hummed at andrew in question, and after his answering nod, he slid his hand into andrew’s, weaving their fingers together. neil smiled softly under fluorescent streetlights for the duration of the drive, after that.

back at the columbia house, with only the moonlight to illuminate their path, the boys begin their descent up the stairs in companionable silence. neil’s duffle is gently tucked beside the door of andrew’s room soon after they enter, and andrew’s duffle is not so gently dropped onto the surface of his dresser. neil huffs at andrew’s brusqueness. andrew turns to face him and abruptly cuts the sound short. he leans his hip against his dresser and folds his arms across his chest, and then, with an effectively wiped-blank expression and a smooth, monotone voice, says, “i want to finger you.”

neil effectively chokes on his spit. he replies, voice high and interested, “ _oh_.” all of the oxygen in his lungs is promptly released, or, more accurately, punched out with the force of his arousal. something in the middle of his stomach is hooking around his belly button and drawing it in.

“yes or no?” andrew asks, and as much as he tries to seem unaffected by neil’s visceral reaction, the pink tips of his ears betray him.

“ _yes_. yes.”

andrew tilts his head at neil. “go clean up.”

neil does. he trips over his feet at least four times in his haste.

andrew’s ears redden in response, though his face reveals nothing.

neil returns to andrew’s room, squeaky clean and flushed the sweetest of pinks, to the sight of andrew holding a bottle of cherry-colored lube in a vice grip. neil’s clothes were very swiftly deposited into the hamper near the bedroom door. he stood in only a towel, and he was sporting a very visible semi. the back of andrew’s neck matches the lube nicely. neil’s mouth goes dry. he says, “hey.” before gently pressing the door closed behind himself.

andrew turns and cocks his head toward the bed, an informal request trapped between his teeth. neil obliges and frankly drops his towel to the floor, sitting on andrew’s clean sheets, completely in the nude with perspiration-frizzed red curls and blown-out pupils.

“tuck the pillow under your hips and lie down on your back.” neil obliges this request, too, albeit with an erratic heart and erratic breaths.

andrew settles between neil’s bent knees, warm breath tantalizingly close to his thigh when he says, “still yes?”

neil nodded enthusiastically, “yes, _fuck_. still yes. always yes.”

andrew scowled.

neil closed his eyes. he tilted his chin back and shadows pooled at the base of his neck. the moon swathed his adam’s apple in glittering light and highlighted the curve of his jaw. the loud snap of the lube bottle brought neil back to his senses. his head whipped up to watch andrew slather lube on his thick fingers. neil’s mouth watered.

“ _relax_ , neil.” andrew mumbled, lips pressed gently to neil’s inner thigh. he paused, then, “you’re shaking.”

“i am?” neil asked. he released the bed sheet (which he hadn’t realized he’d been clutching) to extend a trembling hand. “oh.”

“oh.” andrew mirrored. he looked neil in the eye this time when he repeated, “you’re _shaking_.”

“i’m nervous.” neil admitted.

“nervous or scared?”

“ _nervous_.” neil repeated, with conviction. “you don’t scare me, andrew.”

andrew looked unconvinced. he shook his head once, twice, and before he could do it a third, neil cupped his jaw. trembling hand and all, neil seized his chin and stilled him. andrew huffed. “yes or no?”

“it’s always yes with you.” neil quoted, a slow smile dimpling his cheeks and warming his eyes.

“until it’s a no.”

neil sighed, and conceded, “until it’s a no.” he smiled some more and asked, “what about you? still yes?”

andrew huffed some more and replied, “yes. i’m not the one getting fingers shoved up my ass.”

“ _hey_ , maybe i like fingers up my ass.”

andrew tilted his head the side, shaking out of neil’s grip, then leaned back in to kiss his inner thigh, “i guess we’ll see, won’t we?”

neil made a ‘harrumph’ sound, “i guess we will.”

“say no at anytime.”

“i know.” he replied softly, “you, too.”

“i know.”

andrew warmed the lube up in his hand for a few ticks before pressing the tip of his index finger inside of neil. neil tensed.

“do you want me to stop? does it hurt?”

“not.. hurt. it’s just weird. keep going.”

andrew did. he pressed his index finger inside to the knuckle. neil remained tense. “neil, relax.”

neil did.

all in all, fingering didn’t seem that exciting. neil almost gave into the thought that maybe penetrative sex was overrated when whip-like pleasure tore through him so suddenly it ripped a long, high moan from his throat. he said “ _fuck_.”

“are you okay?”

“better than okay. _jesus christ_. do that again.” neil panted. andrew breathed out a sound that was as close to a laugh as he ever got.

andrew pulled his index finger out of neil (much to his displeasure, judging by the soft, needy sound he’d made at the back of his throat) to push in two reslicked fingers.

“so slow. i’m not made of glass andrew- _oh fuck, hnggh_.” and god, the noise neil made was so high and loud and fucking animalistic, andrew was losing his goddamn mind. he tried so hard to feign indifference but his arousal betrayed him, a violent scarlet flush taking over his pale ears. he heaved a heavy breath and released hot air over neil’s thigh on the word, “ _fuck_.”

“ _andrew_ , again. do it again-“

andrew’s lips twitched up into what could only barely be called a smile, “what? oh, you mean this?” he hooked his fingers upward.

“ _fuck!_ fuck, _yesyesyes_ \- andrew, _thank you_ , yes fuck!” neil keened, arching his back and pushing his weight back down on andrew’s fingers. he curled his hands into tight fists at his hips, fingernails digging crescent-moons into his palms, “ _andrew_ , where can i touch you?”

andrew had to shake his head to clear the fog from his eyes before replying, “hair.”

“okay. _hh_ , okay, thank you, andrew-“ he buried his scarred hands in andrew’s golden curls and sighed contently. his tense shoulders slackened considerably the way they always did when he touched andrew. andrew stabled neil to his bones.

“why are you thanking me?” neil opened his eyes (he hadn’t realized he’d closed them) to watch andrew’s hand disappear between his legs. the sight was very distracting, fucking mesmerizing, really. neil found it hard to remember what he’d wanted to say. he mumbled a soft, “hm?”

and at andrew’s less than pleased look and carefully probing fingers, he continued with, “s’good, so- _so good_.”

andrew hummed, scissoring his index and middle fingers in a way that made neil breathe out high, whiny noises into the otherwise quiet room. “andrew-“ neil cut off with another moan, unfurling from somewhere deep in his throat, “ _drew_ , more, need more!”

“drew?”

neil nodded vigorously, “mhm, drew. more?” his eyes slipped shut and he leaned his head back. moonlight danced on his eyelids. andrew’s dick throbbed. he slid a third finger into neil, working all three of them slowly and gently as neil’s hands tightened in his hair. “hurt?”

“s’tight.” neil said, dazed. “good tight. so good, drew. you’re amazing- so, so good. _god_.”

andrew murmured something soft and undoubtedly horny under his breath and kissed softly at neil’s inner thigh. he opened his mouth to fit neil’s tender skin between his teeth, teasing. neil whimpered, whiny and desperate into the night. the bedroom fan swayed above them. everything felt tilted. neil dug his heels into the bed to stable himself. he felt dizzy and high. his orgasm was steadily building in his gut and his heart hammered excitedly in response.

andrew’s fingers were blunt and thick and they filled neil up so well he almost felt emotional about it. his eyes swelled up with needy tears that leaked from the corners when he blinked. andrew pressed up right into neil’s sweet spot and he sang with the wave of pleasure that overtook him entirely, head to toe.

“neil, are you crying?” andrew stopped. he kept his hand completely still as he spoke again, “does it hurt? are you okay? do you want me to stop? _neil_. neil?”

“ _no!_ ” neil surprised himself by saying. “drew, no, don’t stop! i’m- _i’m so close_ , god.” neil tugged on a tangle of andrew’s curls. “you’re so good, andrew. so amazing. make me feel so good, _fuck_.”

“you’re crying.” andrew felt the need to point out again.

neil said, “i don’t cry.” followed by a shaky pause with watery breathing to fill the silence. “i don’t cry like that.” neil corrected. “this is different. it’s a good cry, i feel fucking great, drew. _god_ , you’re incredible.”

“a good cry.” andrew repeated. he looked far away for a second, then two, then his eyes cleared again and he watched neil closely. “yes or no?”

“ _yes_.”

and he fucked neil with his fingers so fucking well he sobbed. he spent five long minutes ruthlessly hooking his finger up into neil’s prostate, slowly taking him apart and putting him back together all at once with his lips to neil’s thigh and his fingers buried deep inside of neil.

“ _drew!_ drew. fuck, too much! so good, so close.”

“stop?”

“ _no!_ i want to come, m’so close- i just want to come, drew, _god!_ ”

andrew nodded, gently, so as to not dislodge neil’s fingers from his curls. “okay.”

“okay?”

“okay.” andrew leaned forward, wrapped his free hand around neil’s dick, and used it to guide it between his lips.

neil sobbed. he cried out a whiny, “ _fuck!_ ” and arched his back, which turned out to be exactly what he’d needed because at this angle, andrew could take neil into his mouth to the hilt, till his nose pressed to the dark red hair near the base of neil’s dick, and he could curl his fingers effortlessly and mercilessly into neil’s prostate.

neil’s face was wet and his orgasm was barreling toward him so fast it gave him whiplash. he’d barely managed to say, “ _jesus fucking christ-_ “ before spilling cleanly down andrew’s throat and fading into pitiful whimpers.

andrew swallowed thickly, then whispered, “ _fuck._ ” in awe as he watched neil come down from his high, tears dripping off his chin, cheeks so red they nearly matched his hair. neil smiled, big and sweet and sated, then melted bonelessly into the bedsheets.

he sighed, “best orgasm ever.”

“200%”

“oh, shut the fuck up. you liked it, too.”

andrew tilted his head to the side, not disagreeing, and eased his fingers out of neil. he wiped his fingers clean on his sheets and resolved to clean them later. neil’s nose wrinkled in distaste, feeling a little empty, yet, somehow pleasantly full. andrew said, “drew?” toneless and lovely and so andrew, it was almost funny.

neil flushed, indistinguishable under the aroused ruby already coating his cheeks. “yes. unless you don’t like it?”

andrew tilted his head once more. again, not disagreeing.

neil hummed, pleased, “you like it, then?”

“like is a very strong word.”

“ _asshole_.” neil laughed, delighted and elated and _home_.

“i hate you.” andrew said, as if sensing neil’s thoughts.

“liar.” neil grinned. he glanced down at andrew’s pants and a single, dark eyebrow curved up his forehead, “would you like me to help you with that?”

andrew followed neil’s gaze and shook his head silently on a no. he eased neil’s mind with a slow kiss, then made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself. he returned to fresh sheets and a spent, sleepy neil smiling all dopey from beneath the navy comforter.

the rest of the night was spent exchanging soft kisses, gentle fingers running through messy curls. it was a good night. and no nightmares came to spoil it, after they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! this is my very first andriel fic? and also my very first fic on ao3 so hhh please be gentle :’) also! follow me on tumblr
> 
> main blog: coiledrage  
> writing blog: sapphicscribe
> 
> thanks for reading :D


End file.
